Mark of an Esper
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: When a letter is recieved by Regent Cid Zidane finds himself with a quest.
1. Default Chapter

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Adventure  
**_Setting:_** A mix of FF89 landscaping, and FF10  
**_Main Characters:_** Zidane

**_Note from the Authoress_**: This is loosely based on FF6, but set all over all the games. It's my new FF fic

**_Part 1_**

Zidane was waiting impatiently. He had been summoned to Regent Cid urgently. Now he was hanging around outside the Regents meeting room wondering what the fuss was about. As far as he knew nothing had happened around Lindblum, and there was no other reason he could think of why the Regent had summoned him. A guard opened the meeting room door.

"You can enter now" he said, in a gruff voice. Zidane walked through the doors. Regent Cid was pacing up and down the meeting room. Zidane saw Baku standing in the corner, looking incredibly serious, and various others were standing around the room, some worried, and some angry. All were serious. The Regent stopped pacing and turned around.

"Ah Zidane! Glad you could make it!" Zidane approach Regent Cid slowly

"Yeah, no problem. Er…what's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have just been sent this letter." the Regent handed Zidane a letter, he opened it slowly and read the writing  
_It has come to our attention that someone in Lindblum holds something  
very precious to us. We know you are hiding her. Hand her over to us  
immediately and nobody in Lindblum will be harmed. She has a strange  
mark on her right arm, at the top. If you do not hand her over your  
city will be in grave danger!_

Zidane scanned through the letter several times.

"So, uh, how do I fit into all of this?" Regent Cid gave a wan smile. Baku, clearly impatient now stood up

"To put it simply we have no idea who this girl is. We want you to find her and bring her to us!"

Zidane stared at Baku in surprise.

"So your gonna hand her over to the loser who wrote this letter!" One of the other members in the room gave Zidane a cool, calculating glance.

"That all depends on who the girl is. It is not up to you to judge our actions. Just find the girl and bring her here!" Cid glanced at the speaker. Zidane had noted that she had long dark hair, and it was possible that she had small horns on her head. She also sported wings, and had long fingernails. For some reason she reminded him of the black Waltz he had battled ages ago. Cid spoke up

"Now, now, Diamond, there's no need to be like that" he glanced apologetically at Zidane "Please can you find this girl for us?"  
Zidane considered this for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do." he said, glaring at Diamond.

"Thank you my boy! Remember, she has an unusual mark on her upper right arm!"

Zidane nodded slightly, eyes still on Diamond, before backing slowly out of the room

END OF PART 1


	2. Mark of an Esper part 2

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Adventure  
**_Setting:_** A mix of FF89 landscaping, and FF10  
**_Main Characters:_** Zidane

**_Note from the Authoress_**: This is loosely based on FF6, but set all over all the games. It's my new FF fic

**_Part 2_**

Zidane walked through the halls of the palace, thoughts running through his head. He had no information about this girl. She could be any age, and who knew what she looked like. She could be a Burmecian, Guado, anyone. For all he knew she could be a moogle. He left the palace, and slumped against the wall, glancing around the street. One glance was all he needed to feel even more depressed. This wasn't even a busy day, and there were, he estimated about three hundred and fifty seven women wandering around. And that was not including moogles, as it was practically impossible to distinguish male moogles from female moogles. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day. At least the climate was reasonably warm. He would hate to think how long it would take if they were wandering around in coats, and jumpers. He stood up and started to wander the streets, glancing as discreetly as he could at the upper right arms, looking for some strange symbol.

Starving, and with no luck in his search, Zidane headed to the industrial district. He needed food. And he needed to think. This searching was completely stupid. He was sure he had probably missed some women out, and checked others arms about ten times. He wandered into the café, and collapsed at the bar. The barman looked over at him.

"Rough day, Zidane?" Zidane nodded glumly.

"I'll say." he muttered, as the barman got his usual order for him.

"So, tell me what's going on." Zidane took a bite from his food.

"I'm looking for a woman." He got a blank look from the barman.

"That's never been a problem for you before" he said, obviously vaguely confused.

"Yeah, I guess. This ones different though. I'm looking for a girl with a strange mark on her arm. The only clue I've got is that there's a high probability that she's in Lindblum somewhere."

"Ah, I see. Well, that is quite a problem, indeed." The barman turned away, and started to polish some glasses. Zidane felt angry. That's it? He thought. No advice or anything? Thanks a lot. Dejected he turned his attention to the other customers. It was the usual rabble of workers on their lunch breaks, poor souls moping over their drinks, and people who couldn't be bothered to cook. Zidane was dismayed to find he could name every single person in the bar. Damn. He was spending way to much time here. He had seen them in here loads of times. All except one. Over in a corner, hunched over a bowl of soup, completely covered by a cloak. Strange. Very strange. It was impossible to identify the person, impossible to even tell if it was a man, woman, or even human. He turned back to his food. Well, there's strange folk everywhere, he supposed. He figured that he had better finish his food, and resume his search. But, just as he thought this, the door to the café burst open. Four men entered, the leader glancing around the room, taking everything in in one glance. He pointed wordlessly at the cloaked figure. Zidane saw one of them draw a sword. He glanced at the figure, and saw that it had stood, and was standing back against the wall, trembling slightly. Without even thinking, he jumped up, and positioned himself between the figure and the men.

"Stand aside" the leader spat at him.

"No, actually I don't think I will" Zidane said pleasantly.

"Why you little…" The leader drew a sword as well, and Zidane, realising what he was planning stood neatly to the side, just as the leader thrust at him. The leader looked surprised for a moment, then realised that he had a clear path to the cloaked figure. Damn, thought Zidane, but before he could stop the leader the others were on top of him. He punched one, knocking him out with one blow. He managed to trip the second, but the third came at him, sword drawn. Zidane glanced over his shoulder. The leader had reached the cloaked figure, who seemed to be fighting against him, to no avail. The leader was dragging it outside. Zidane dodged a swipe from the third man, and, picking up a stool, smashed it on the thirds head. The second stood up shakily, but Zidane just turned and smashed the remainder of the stool on his head. With all three unconscious, Zidane ran after the leader.

He ran out of the café, and saw the leader up ahead, the cloaked figure still struggling against him. Zidane drew his daggers and darted after the leader. The leader turned, still holding the cloaked figure. His expression was one of annoyance, and anger. He drew his sword, pushing the cloaked figure to the side. Zidane guessed he would have to act quickly, before this mysterious cloaked person ran and he lost them.

"Sorry, can't waste time" he said merrily, dodging a swipe and bringing the handle of one of his daggers sharply down on the leaders head. The leader collapsed to the ground. Zidane turned to the figure. It ran. However, Zidane had been waiting for this. He darted in front of it, grabbing its arm. The figure struggled, and Zidane let go of the figures arm. The figure, not expecting this, tripped backwards, the cloak falling from its head. Zidane stared at the figure. It was a woman. And she was beautiful. She clambered to her feet. Zidane, sensing she was about to run again, took hold of her arm again. She didn't struggle this time.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Zidane murmured, staring at her. "Come with me, its best if we get away from here before those losers regain consciousness." He led her down the street.

After they had gone a dark figure approached the unconscious leader. He groaned, opening his eyes and looking at the figure.

"Fool. Can't even capture one small girl."

"But, that boy. He was a fighter"

"And there was only one of him. I do not allow slackers to live." Before the guard could protest, a knife was run deeply into his heart. The figure looked up from the leader's carcass. "You may have won this round Zidane, but I will win next time."

END OF PART 2


	3. Mark of an Esper part 3

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Setting: **A mix of FF89 landscaping, and FF10  
**Main Characters: **Zidane

**Note from the Authoress: **This is loosely based on FF6, but set all over all the games. It's my new FF fic

_**Part 3**_

Zidane had led the girl to a small tavern, at the far end of the business district. It was not a well known pub, which made it the ideal place to hide for the time being. Carrying two drinks, Zidane threaded his way through the small throng of regulars to the pub, back to a small table, positioned in a dark corner. He sat down opposite the girl, pushing one of the drinks across to her. Warily she took a sip, eyes alert at all times, watching Zidane. Zidane gulped down a mouthful of his own drink, before speaking to the girl.

"So, do I get a name to call you by." She gazed at him impassively. Zidane got the distinct impression that she was weighing him up. Eventually she spoke.

"Terra" A small smile appeared on Zidane's face. A one word answer. She obviously didn't trust him.

"Nice to meet you Terra. I'm Zidane." Terra gave a nod, to acknowledge that she had heard him. Zidane had to fight back a laugh. He watched as her eyes darted swiftly about the pub. She still hadn't removed her cloak. He tried questioning her again.

"So, are you going to tell me why a bunch of ruffians was after you?" Terra put down her glass slowly and stared at Zidane.

"Listen, I appreciate your help back there, but this is really none of your business." Zidane met her stare.

"I think you'll find it is my business" he said softly. Terra gave a sharp laugh.

"Really , and why , pray tell, is that?" Zidane gave her a grin.

"Because I make it my business. You could at least remove your cloak." Terra gave him another calculating look. Slowly, she pushed her cloak back from her head. Her hair was a deep emerald green, and fell around her shoulders when free of the cloak. Her eyes darted around the room again. Zidane watched her edginess. He was starting to think that this girl may have been the one he was sent to look for. But before he could be sure he needed to see her right arm. However, she wasn't making his job any easier. But before he could question her further, the door was opened. Quick as lightning, Terra grabbed her cloak, pulling it over her head. She shrank back into the corner, almost hidden by the gloom. Zidane turned to look at the door. He recognised the figure standing there immediately. It was Diamond, the woman who had demanded that he bring the girl to her. Groaning inwardly, he slipped to another table, hoping she hadn't seen him in the corner. He didn't want her to find out about Terra until he was a lot more certain of what was going on. He didn't want to talk to her, but he knew if she saw him she would insist on speaking with him. And he was proved correct. Her gaze swept around the room, landing on Zidane. She stalked over to him, her movements slow, like a predator who knew its prey had nowhere to run. She sat opposite Zidane.

"Well, Well, taking a break from our duties are we?" her voice dripped with sarcasm and patronisation. Zidane merely glared.

"How I go about my work is no concern of yours" Diamond uttered a single, harsh laugh.

"Very well. Are you any closer to finding the girl?" Zidane stared at her.

"If I was I would have returned to the castle by now." Diamond shook her head.

"That's all very well, but I have not been present at the castle for a while." Zidane gave her an innocent smile. So she hadn't been back at the castle. It seemed more than a little suspicious.

"So, what have you been doing then" he asked. Diamond answered harshly, all the false niceness gone from her voice.

"That is no business of a common thief. You should be careful of your curiosity. It will be the end of you one day." Zidane merely gazed at her, nonplussed.

"Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, its impossible to enjoy a peaceful drink while looking at you." Zidane stood up. He quickly glanced into the corner. Terra had gone. He rolled his eyes. Damn that woman, if she hadn't interrupted, he may have been able to find out more about Terra. He wondered if he would be able to find her again. He gave Diamond a last glare before leaving the pub.

Outside, he gazed around, wondering where Terra may have gone. He shook his head angrily. Now he would have to track her down again. He walked through the streets, eyes casting about, trying to catch a glimpse of somebody who resembled Terra. Just somebody wearing a long cloak. He gazed wildly about him. By complete chance, his eyes caught sight of someone wearing a cloak. Giving a sigh, he started to run after the figure, silently cursing Diamond.

END OF PART 3


	4. Mark of an Esper part 4

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Setting: **FF9 landscaping  
**Main Characters: **Zidane

**Note from the Authoress: **This is loosely based on FF6, but set all over all the games. It's my new FF fic

_**Part 4**_

The cloaked figure moved swiftly. Zidane was having trouble trying to keep up with it. Then, down a particularly busy street in the Business District, the figure turned abruptly down a side road. People were consistently getting in Zidane's way. By the time he reached the corner, the figure was nowhere to be seen. With an exasperated sigh, he collapsed against the wall. Things weren't going very well. He had a feeling he had tracked down the right girl, but she had slipped from his grasp. He thought for a bit about the mission, before coming to a decision. He had to find out more about this mission. Why had Terra been so afraid and distrustful? And why where those men after her? Making up his mind, he stood, and slowly headed back to the air cab to take him back to the palace, to speak with Cid.

Threading his way through groups of people, he wasn't really paying attention to the happenings around him. It was only by chance that he happened to look up. There, standing at a corner, looking incredibly shifty, was another of the men, wearing the same uniform as those who had attacked at the café. He was talking to a cloaked figure. Curious, Zidane crept closer. As he approached, the cloaked one appeared to look around, before motioning to an alley nearby. The two disappeared into it. Determined to find out what they were whispering about, Zidane climbed quickly onto the roof of the nearby building. He sneaked quietly along, before he spotted the two in the alley. Perfect. There was a slight overhang just above them. Silently, Zidane dropped to it in time to hear the final parts of a conversation.

"But some guy helped her escape." The man had finished speaking. The cloaked figure spoke. Its voice was harsh, and Zidane was not sure if the speaker was male or female.

"So, someone is helping the little Esper."

"She's an Esper?" the man sounded surprised, and slightly wary.

"Not exactly. There is no harm in letting you know what you are trying to capture. The mark on the girls arm, it is special. She is possessed by the spirit of an Esper."

"But why do you want to capture her" The cloaked figures voice spat its reply, making it clear the conversation was at an end.

"There is no reason for you to know that. Now go. If I hear you have been asking more questions you will die." There was a swish, and presumably, the cloaked figure left the alley. Zidane remained crouched on the roof, giving the two time to leave. After about ten minutes, he stood, cautiously and jumped down in the alley. He was just about to leave, when the harsh voice spoke out.

"I trust you heard enough to satisfy you." Zidane froze. Slowly, the cloaked figure walked into his view. It hadn't left after all. It spoke again. "Spying is a nasty habit, and one you must pay for." it lifted its hand and Zidane heard a distinct crackling sound. With a yelp, he dove to the side, rolling and landing on his feet, just in time to see blue lightning destroy a section of the wall, directly behind where he had been standing seconds before. Drawing his daggers, he leapt at the cloaked figure. It merely waved its hand and sent him crashing into a pile of boxes in the corner. The boxes fell down around him, all but burying him. The figure let out a harsh laugh. Zidane heard the distinct crackling again, before a blue light filled his eyes. The blue dimmed into black and Zidane knew no more.

Zidane's eyes flickered open. He was alive! The boxes had clearly blocked the worst of the lightning strike. He tried to sit. Extreme pain flared through him, causing him to gasp and fall back. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus. He could feel a dull ache through his entire body. He opened his eyes again, and looked down at himself. He gave a groan. One of the boxes had shattered with the impact of the lightning, sending splinters all down his left arm and leg. Another seemed to have slashed against him, cutting his chest, although, thankfully, not to deep. Three more long jagged cuts decorated his right arm, and his stomach. Bruises were starting to appear over any visible skin. He couldn't see any visible damage to his right leg, but the dull throbbing told him it had been damaged in some way. He tried to move again, causing pain to flare through him again. It seemed that the lightning had struck him just enough to cause him sufficient pain to stop him moving. His eyes travelled over the alley. There was no sign of the cloaked figure. And it seemed doubtful anyone would find him here. He groaned again, and closed his eyes, wondering if he was going to die in this alley.

END OF PART 4


	5. Mark of an Esper part 5

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Setting: **FF9 landscaping  
**Main Characters: **Zidane

**Note from the Authoress: **This is loosely based on FF6, but set all over all the games. It's my new FF fic

_**Part 5**_

A sharp pain went through Zidane. He winced, his eyes flickering. He was cold, and his clothes clung to him. He could feel a light drizzle settling on his forehead. He could barely feel the rest of his body. Then the sharp pain came again. It felt like someone was poking him. His eyes flickered open. Someone drew back quickly. Zidane groaned as he turned his head to see who it was, his neck aching from lying in the alleyway so long. The figure wore a hood over their face and hair. Its arms were covered with sleeves, and it appeared to be a male. His hand had flown to a sword that was strapped to his waist. Zidane couldn't see his eyes very well, but he guessed that the figure was watching him closely. Zidane moaned slightly.

"Help" he murmured. The figure walked slowly forward, then turned and shouted. Three more figures appeared out of the shadows. They drifted towards him. He closed his eyes and felt the weight of the crate still on top oh him lift. The figures picked him up. A wave of pain swept through him again as he lost consciousness.

The room swam into focus slowly. There was a ceiling above him. At least he thought it was a ceiling. The surface was sort of jagged, and rough. He wondered vaguely where he was. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his body throbbed. A voice rang out.

"Don't move. The ointment will work soon." He blinked and muttered

"Where am I?" he heard footsteps across the floor. It sounded like someone walking on some sort of grit. He screwed his eyes up, waiting for the voice to say something.

"You are in our headquarters. We know you helped Terra. Therefore, we grudgingly accept that we may be able to trust you." Zidane attempted to sit again.

"You know Terra? Where is she? Ouch." A hand pushed him down.

"Lay still. We will tell you our story while the ointment takes effect." Zidane forced himself to relax.

"Tell me then." He heard a rustle, and took it to mean that one of the figures had nodded.

"Very well. Firstly, you must know a bit of history. Long ago, magical entities known as Espers roamed the land. They had a lot of power, and used it to keep mortals safe. But a king of the time became greedy, wanting the Espers great power for himself. He hunted them, killing them and confining their souls to stones, thus absorbing the power for himself. Then the force that he carried so foolishly, although not before wreaking havoc upon Gaia, destroyed the king. The Esper crystals were destroyed, allowing the Espers to be free at last. However, while the king had been capturing the creatures, he appeared to miss one. It changed itself to a human, and ran to a concealed mountain town. As time passed things became safe and the Esper had a child. Human, but with the incredible power of an Esper. This power was passed down along the line of its ancestors, remaining dormant for many years. But recently this power has awakened in one. And people with the same desire of power as the king have found out. They pursued the child, hoping to get hold of the power. The one holding the power is Terra." Zidane blinked. Ok, so he had gathered that the story was heading that way, but he still had questions.

"Ok then." he said "and what do you have to do with this. And what is so different about this time?" The figure continued speaking.

"Good questions. We are descendants of the ancients, the ones who turned the power on the king. We have to make sure Terra survives. The ones after her are creatures of the dark. They are more powerful than the king of old. Should they harness Terra's power, they will become unstoppable." Zidane nodded, surprised that his body was aching less all of a sudden. He dreaded asking the next question, but knew he had to.

"So where do I come into all this?" he turned his head to look at the figure. He was certain he saw a smile in the depths of the cloak.

"We need you to find Terra and take her to Madain Sari. Her power will be unleashed there, taking a form of its own. One that cannot be harnessed. But it will be dangerous. The enemy will follow you, and they may still managed to harness the power before it takes a spiritual form." Zidane groaned inwardly. So another quest had come his way. He wondered if Terra knew any of this. He sat, the pain gone. Whatever the ointment was, it was brilliant. He stood.

"Very well." the figure nodded.

"Excellent."

END OF PART 5


	6. Mark of an Esper part 6

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Setting: **FF9 landscaping  
**Main Characters: **Zidane

**Note from the Authoress:** Sorry about the weird format at the end. My computer went weird for some reason.

_**Part 6**_

It had been a race against time. Zidane had thankfully managed to find Terra quite quickly in the theatre district. He had run into her while on his way to ask Baku and Tantalus for their help. After having to wrestle with her for a while, he had managed to convince her to listen to him. He had told her quickly that he had to take her to Madain Sari, and thankfully, she had agreed. Now, they were in the Tantalus airship, The Prima Vista, heading towards Madain Sari. Zidane gazed over the side of the airship. It had been a quiet journey so far but now he could see another airship closing in on them. He glanced around the deck and saw that Terra was curled up in a corner of the airship. The airship following them was drawing closer. With a jolt of terror, he recognised a figure standing on the deck. Diamond! He swore to himself, turning to Blank. Blank was gazing at the airship too.

"How do we fight it?" Zidane shrugged. He turned away. He could see the unmistakeable form of the Iifa tree in the distance.

"We're nearly at Madain Sari. Hopefully we'll be able to land before they reach us." He glanced at Terra again. She stirred and lifted her head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much" Zidane replied softly. Baku walked over.

"We're there. Now landing." Zidane nodded in relief. The Prima Vista slowly descended and the ruins of Madain Sari came into view. With a jolt they landed. Zidane glanced up. Damn, the other airship was hovering above. He grabbed hold of Terra and pulled her in between the buildings. He dragged her towards the Eidolon wall. BBut just at the entrance, Terra pulled back.

"No," she cried out. "This place is evil!" Zidane half turned.

"It will help you!" Terra shook her head and pulled back. Zidane glanced back at the wall. What was so evil about it? He glanced at the sky again. The other airship had vanished. He lowered his gaze and spotted the top of it just visible among the ruins of Madain Sari. Damn! They had landed! He couldn't waste time arguing with Terra. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the doorway.

The next few moments seemed to happen slowly. Zidane dragged Terra to the centre of the wall. Next, several cloaked figures appeared to drift out of the wall, drifting ominously into existence. At the same moment he felt Terra tense completely. Mere seconds later Diamond fell into the area, followed closely by the rest of Tantalus. The air seemed to thicken. A reddish mist was creeping from under each of the ominous figures cloaks. Zidane couldn't understand what was happening, but he felt certain it wasn't good. Why were these figures here? weren't they the good guys? They had helped him after all. He heard diamond whisper.

"We're too late!" Slowly, dreading what he was going to see, Zidane half turned, looking at Terra. She was hovering a little way off the ground, still tensed. He gasped and turned back. On of the figures approached. It spoke, and Zidane realised with horror that it was with the same coarse voice as the one who had attempted to kill him.

"Well done boy. Now we will be able to take her powers. But there is no need for you to live any longer." it raised its hand slowly. Zidane's eyes widened. He heard baku's voice.

"Run Zidane!" instinctively, Zidane dived to the side, hearing a crash, and then a sound that sounded like something was being sucked up. He glanced around. A burn mark hovered in mid air, green drops falling from it. Terra appeared to have some kind of shield around her. Zidane started as he felt someone grip his arm and drag him backwards. He fell, landing behind a boulder. He realised that he was hidden from the figures.

"Don't worry. They don't care about you. All they want is the power. If you aren't trying to stop them they won't bother tracking you down." Zidane turned. So Diamond had pulled him here.

"What's going on? I thought you were the bad guy?" Diamond shook her head.

"I'm trying to stop those creatures. Listen carefully Zidane. The survival of Gaia may now depend on you."

END OF PART 6


	7. Mark of an Esper part 7

**THE MARK OF AN ESPER**

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Adventure  
**Setting: **FF9 landscaping  
**Main Characters: **Zidane

**Note from the Authoress: **It's a bit short! Sorry. However, this is the last part! You may get a sequel at some point, but not for a while, and not til I get more ideas. Enjoy!

_**Part 7**_

Zidane watched the eerie figure of Terra floating like a puppet above a large rock in the middle of the Eidolon Wall. So once again Gaia's safety was in his hands. But what match was he against the magic of the shadowy figures? He turned his attention on Diamond. She was talking fast. He guessed there wasn't much time left.

"By coming here the power of the Esper within Terra will be awakened. It will attempt to flee her, which would be an unfortunate occurrence. You see her life has been shared with that of the Esper. If it should break free, not only will they be able to harness its power, but also the girl will die. There isn't much time. I will distract them; you have to stop the Esper from breaking free. Stop Terra from touching the rock near the centre of this place. Get her out of here. I will give you as much time as I can." Zidane took a breath. This was going to be dangerous. "Ready?" Zidane gave a nod. It was now or never. Diamond leapt out from behind the rock, muttering an incantation that Zidane did not know. He took the moment to run straight at Terra. This isn't right, he thought, as sounds of explosions reached his ears. I should sweep the girl off her feet, that's how stories are supposed to work. Not like this. He took a leap, tackling Terra and knocking her to the ground. He took hold of her, before gasping. Her arm was burning hot. He gritted his teeth, and pulled her away from the rock in the middle. A bright light lit up the area. Zidane glanced around. Diamond's eyes were closed, and she was surrounded by the glow. He was pleased to see that the cloaked figures were on fire, and had stopped casting their spells. Diamond opened her eyes. The bright light surged towards the figures. Followed by the loudest explosion of all. Zidane ran past the Tantalus crew, gesturing them to run. Thankfully they obeyed. They just got clear of the area before heat rushed over them.

Zidane lay gasping on the floor, Terra beside him. He looked at her. She was unconscious but appeared to be breathing still. He gave a sigh of relief. Then his thoughts turned towards Diamond. He stood up and ran back into the Eidolon wall. The sight that met him wasn't pleasant. Small fires had erupted everywhere. The walls were scorched and the floor blackened. The cloaked figures were reduced to nothing but dust. And in the middle lay Diamond. Zidane ran up to her. She was lying incredibly still. She was probably just exhausted. The last spell she cast seemed to be a powerful one. He took a breath, immediately wishing he hadn't. The air smelt sickeningly of scorched flesh. Fearing the worst suddenly, Zidane rolled Diamond over. He shut his eyes. Her skin was charred, and she was clearly dead. She had given her life to buy him enough time to rescue Terra. He felt guilty. He had never really believed that she had been on their side. He had gone along with her plan only because it helped him to save a pretty girl. And because of this she had died. He lifted her up, wincing as he heard her body crackle, and carried her outside.

The Tantalus Crew were gathered around Terra. Zidane heard the girl give a small sigh and sit up. Baku looked up at Zidane, his face falling when he saw him carrying Diamonds body. Baku stood up and walked to Zidane, silently taking her body from him. Zidane went to check on Terra. She was no worse for the wear, except slightly shaken. Silently, Zidane helped her up.

The Tantalus crew buried Diamond just outside of Madain Sari, Putting up a small, decorative cross on her gave that they had on board the ship. After her funeral Blank approached Zidane.

"At least the world is safe." Zidane looked around. Terra was standing silently on board the Prima Vista, gazing out over the horizon. She still wore her cloak and the small breeze caught hold of it, making it blow softly. He turned back to Blank.

"For now. But how long before someone else tries to steal her power?" Blank rested his hand briefly on Zidane's shoulder, before heading back to the ship. Zidane turned back to Diamond's grave. He gave a small smile. He would protect Terra, in honour of the mage's memory, no matter what danger it might put him in. Slowly, he headed back towards the ship. He would keep Terra safe.

THE END


End file.
